The rise of the computer age has resulted in increased access to services through communication networks. As the costs of electronics and networking services drop, many services that were previously provided in person are now provided remotely over the Internet. For example, entertainment has increasingly shifted to the online space with companies such as Netflix and Amazon streaming TV shows and movies to members at home. Similarly, electronic mail (e-mail) has reduced the need for letters to physically be delivered. Instead, messages are sent over networked systems almost instantly.
Additionally, the reach and speed of the services provided over a network allow near instantaneous communication over great distances. Thus people are able to interact, learn, and work with each other from great distances. In addition, records of these interactions can be stored safely for future use.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.